bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 3
Bloons Tower Defense 3 is an online game created by Ninja Kiwi (NK). It is the official sequel to Bloons Tower Defense 2. It was created because many players wanted something even more advanced. On the NK site, it says "After 319 days, 32 Million plays and countless requests for a sequel to Bloons Tower Defense 2, Ninja Kiwi is proud to present Bloons Tower Defense 3". In this Tower Defense game, you shoot at bloons with towers such as Dart Monkeys, Tack Shooters, and Super Monkeys that you can buy. It is the prequel to Bloons Tower Defense 4. Bloons Tower Defense 3 is the third installment in the Bloons Tower Defense series. Because of the immense difficulty and player complaints of Bloons Tower Defense 2, Ninja Kiwi decreased the difficulty of Bloons Tower Defense 3. Gameplay The game, for the most part, is like its prequel except with a few new features. There are more upgrades for the towers, more levels before the game finishes, and improved graphics. There are twelve towers that can be purchased. Each tower (besides Pineapples, Monkey Glue, and Road Spikes) can be upgraded, has two sequential upgrade paths, and two upgrades in each upgrade path. Tracks In Bloons Tower Defense 3, There are eight different defense Tracks that can be chosen from; four tracks that can be played immediately when starting, and four that can be played after the other four have been beaten on Easy, Medium, or Hard Difficulty. Each track has a different route for Bloons to travel upon, and the next one is harder than the last. Normal Tracks These Tracks have a normal direct route from start to finish. File:Bloons Tower Defense 3 Track 1.png|Track 1 File:Bloons Tower Defense 3 Track 2.png|Track 2 File:Bloons Tower Defense 3 Track 3.png|Track 3 File:Bloons Tower Defense 3 Track 5.png|Track 5 Bloons Glitch.jpg|Track 7 Multiple Routes Tracks These Tracks have multiple routes along the track. File:Bloons Tower Defense 3 Track 4.png|Track 4 File:Bloons Tower Defense 3 Track 6.png|Track 6 File:Bloons Tower Defense 3 Track 8.png|Track 8 Towers Bloons Tower Defense 3 features 11 different Towers, and a "Super Monkey Storm" that is unlocked when a Monkey Beacon is upgraded to the "Monkey Storm Beacon". The Monkey Storm brings out a wave of Super Monkeys that destroys all Bloons (excluding M.O.A.B.s) on the field. Attack Towers These Towers Deal damage to Bloons and pop them, they have a variety of effects. These include explosions bursting a large area of bloons, Shooting tacks in all directions, freezing bloons, and other effects. *Dart Monkey:Shoots darts at bloons. *Tack Shooter Shoots tacks in 8 directions at once. Can be upgraded to Blade Shooter. *Boomerang:Throws a boomerang that curves back to it, popping bloons along the way. *Spike-O-pult: Throws a giant spiked ball at bloons. *Ice Tower: Temporarily freezes bloons. Only explosive bombs, boomerangs with Sonic Boom, and the Super Monkey's Laser Vision and Plasma Vision can pop ice bloons. *Cannon:Throws bombs which can pop frozen and lead bloons. Can be upgraded to Missile Launcher. *Super Monkey: Throws darts super fast! Support Towers These Towers do not inflict damage to bloons but help support Towers. *Monkey Beacon: Improves range and speed of towers within its range. Road Items These items are very cheap and are placed directly on the track to intercept the bloons. Glitches sometimes allow them to be placed off the track. *Road Spikes: A cluster of spikes placed on the track. Pops ten bloons. *Monkey Glue: Coats bloons in glue, slowing them down. Glues twenty bloons. *Exploding Pineapple: A pineapple that explodes 3 seconds after being placed. Helpful for lead bloons. Special These have special effects that do not fit into categories above *Super Monkey Storm (unlocked by fully upgrading a Super Monkey Beacon) Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD 3